


Mighty thirsty

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, I headcanon Jim as 17 so adding the tag just in case, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Jim Hawkins thinks it's unfair he isn't allowed to join the fun like every other member of the crew is. He thinks it's unfair that all he can do is work his ass off every day and not get a chance to relax in the evening. It's unfair. One night, he decides to try and voice his opinion on the issue, which John Silver takes the wrong way, somehow thinking Jim is flirting with him. Luckily for Jim, that's what makes his night finally a little more interesting.





	Mighty thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship, I love this movie, and finally I have the power to write some fic about it! I want to mention that I wrote this after a long writer's block and this is done to get myself back into writing so it might be messy? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Jim Hawkins knew that cabin boys didn’t have any say on any matter. He knew that cabin boys just ran errands for the captain, and for anyone else who felt like ordering them around. He knew so very, very well that cabin boys didn’t get along with the other members of the crew who had more ‘respectable’ jobs. Cabin boys were cabin boys and they had their place on the ship.

Yet Jim insisted on being a part of the other crew’s game nights, or whatever they did together before nightfall. Jim had been watching the grew get together under the deck and play card games, tell stories, drink and chat, and sometimes even sing. Not the most pleasant sound to his ears if Jim was honest, but he still wanted to sing along, or do literally anything to be a part of the crowd. But the moment the others noticed he had entered the room, the party stopped and everyone exchanged annoyed looks and snarls. 

It was unfair. Deep down Jim knew that this crew that had a bad smell on it weren’t going to be his friends, ever. But he was foolish enough to still try.

Once again like every night, Jim Hawkins quietly stepped down the creaky wooden stairs, listening to the sound of chattering and watching how shadows of the crew members illuminated on the floor, obvious cups and mugs swinging in their hands. Jim wanted a taste of whatever they were drinking. He wanted to drink something sweeter than water, something stronger than cranberry juice with lumps in it. He wanted some damn company for once. And fuck, he wanted to get drunk.

Jim sat down at the last step of the stairs, a perfect hiding spot were he could lurk inside the room and watch the fun from the distance. God, these people were ugly. Where the hell did they hire a crew this nasty? Every single one of them looked like an obvious pirate. Hah, pirates in this ship? What a joke.

But only one of them wasn’t that ugly. In fact, Jim quite liked how this particular man looked like, and his personality was as charming as it was mysterious. John Silver. The cook of this ship. The guy who ordered him around the whole day and made Jim's life a living hell. A cyborg. Probably not the same cyborg who killed the salamander named Billy Bones who carried the treasure map. But still a really cool cyborg.

The way his cybernetic arm worked was oddly satisfying to watch. Every click and whir the machinery made had Jim curling his toes. His eyes watched carefully how the metal moved, like he was learning the behavior of a whole new species. Jim was supposed to be careful around anyone considered a cyborg since Billy Bones had warned him, but this cyborg just had him feel like there was no harm in staring.

John Silver was sipping down the last of his drink before banging his cup against the table, cracking up the finishing line of his joke and then erupting into laughter, all of his buddies joining his laughter. Jim couldn’t help but giggle a little too, even if he only heard half of the story. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t pry his eyes away from Silver. The things he should not be attracted to were suddenly much more interesting than the treasure map itself. Jim’s heart was beating hard like he was at an adventure whenever Silver smiled, whenever he shifted in his seat and his large belly shook from the tiniest movement, how his cybernetic arm moved so gracefully it looked like he was born with it. Silver was a damn mystery Jim wanted to solve.

Suddenly, everyone went quiet and turned their eyes on Jim and he stopped laughing. “Hey, the kid is here again”, some alien looking idiot shouted from the back. Someone who was pouring more juice into Silver's cup poured a little too much and spilled some onto the table. Silver seemed surprised to see the cabin boy down here, then a bit annoyed.

“I ain’t a kid”, Jim insisted as he stood up and took a strong step towards the table. He could already tell there was no room for him. Everyone inched closer to each other so Jim couldn’t snake himself between two people and force his way to the table. There was a short moment of silence until Silver released the longest, deepest sigh heard in the whole galaxy. “Go to bed, Jimbo. Or else ya won’t get dinner tomorrow”, his low voice hit Jim’s eardrums like thunder. Jim turned his hands into tight fists.

“Nah, I don’t think I will. You see, I’m feeling mighty thirsty”, he snickered and took another lazy step towards the table. Silver crooked his other eyebrow up, then chuckled.

“Is that so?” he murmured. “Well, I am mighty hungry, so unless you bring me a midnight snack, you ain't getting anything."

Silver's cyborg eye was watching Jim's every move, maybe even checking his heart rate and everything, using several optic visionary functions it had just to spy on young Jim Hawkins. The cabin boy pouted as some members of the crew chuckled and ushered him to get some food, so Jim turned around in his heels and headed out to the kitchen. For a few minutes, their conversation continued and more drinks were poured, but then everything came to a full stop when Jim rushed the stairs back down and walked around the table over to Silver, holding a simple piece of bread in his hand. Silver looked down at it, then raised his gaze up at the cabin boy. A strong smirk that had no good intentions behind it came across the cyborg's face.

"No cheese or 'nuthing?" 

Some crew members cackled, then shook their heads. This was a show for them and Jim was becoming the clown. He sighed, left with the bread, and came back after a few minutes with a thick slice of cheese on top of the bread. "Is this more to your liking?" Jim asked, crooking his eyebrows up a little. Funny, even when he was standing and Silver was sitting down, Jim still didn't have to look down at him. The size of this man sometimes terrified him.

"That'll do, Jimbo. That'll do." Silver grabbed the bread and took a strong bite from it, slowly munching away. Once again, silence fell again, but then small laughter took over as the crew members noticed Jim still standing next to the cook, like he was waiting for an approval.

"I said I'm mighty thirsty", Jim said. He looked at Silver, then dropped his eyes down at his drink, curious to know whatever it was. Silver understood what the boy wanted and grabbed his mug. "Ya telling me you want _my_ drink? Don't ya got any manners, boy?"

"I just want a sip", Jim said again. 

"It ain't a drink for young idiots like yerself, pup", Silver almost growled at him. But he didn't seem angry. Instead, it seemed like Silver was trying to put his foot down and show who made the rules here. If Jim was honest, he was tired of being bossed around. He didn't like following the rules, and he never followed them anyway. He pressed his knuckles against his hips, inhaled some air and pushed his chest out, trying to show he wasn't afraid. Not even the quiet laughter of the crew watching him couldn't put his confidence down.

"I can handle it."

Silver sighed, rubbed his forehead and said, "If ya say so", before offering the mug to Jim. Finally. Jim took the mug into his hands with a smile, feeling like that if he now drank this all down, the crew could see that he wasn't a useless cabin boy, but something much more. He locked eyes with Silver before placing his lips against the rim of the mug and took a sip.

Jim had never tasted anything this strong and ... _disgusting._ To him, it was a bad mix of something alcoholic, some kind of juice you only used for cooking and ... what was this third taste dancing around his mouth? It was bitter and it made his face scrunch up. He pulled away and coughed, placing his hand over his throat. That was not to his taste at all. 

The people around the table were cackling their heart away, calling Jim 'a boy who never learns' and other odd names only old sailors used. But the clearest voice came from Silver, his deep laughter the loudest of them all. "What's the matter, Jimbo? Finish the drink!"

Silver only had to use two fingers to smack the cup away from Jim's hold, causing the drink to splash all over his head and chest. More laughter came as Jim jumped back looking down at his shirt and swiping his now wet and sticky hair out of his way. Now he was covered in whatever that drink was supposed to be. On top of it all, he was humiliated in front of the whole crew. In front of Silver.

"Go get a mop, pup. And fast. We don't want a stain on the floor, now do we, eh?" Silver cackled. Jim wanted to wash himself off first and to change his shirt that was sticky against his skin, but the more he stalled the more he was yelled at so he stomped away to get a bucket and a mop. He was growing familiar with those two objects. Mister bucket and miss mop, his only friends.

Cleaning around this particular crew was a challenge from the very beginning. When Jim returned with his bucket and mop, someone moved their foot in front of him and made hill fall against the floor face first. When he went to fill the bucket with water, someone dropped an old plum on the floor so hard the fruit turned into wet sloppy porridge. And when Jim finally started mopping the floor, people were laughing at him. Jim would laugh at himself, too, since he was covered in juice. All he could do was to try to hide behind his short hair and keep his eyes towards the floor as he tried to get rid of the mess.

A few long minutes pass and the scene seemed to calm down, and then Jim turned into a ghost in their eyes. Nobody seemed to care that Jim was struggling to clean the floor, scrubbing down hard enough for his own hands to turn red as he did his best to make sure no stain was left behind. At least he was a little more dry now, but the chilling feeling of that substance Silver had been drinking was still such a fresh memory that Jim could feel it hitting his skin again and again. 

"Aight, lads, off to bed with ya. We have a long day tomorrow."

Silver had ordered the rest of the crew out of this room for whatever reason, and no one was fighting against him. It seemed like everyone was tired enough to go to bed without any complaining. But of course, the crew had to have their last second of fun before leaving. Whoever still had something left in their mugs decided to pour the rest of their drink onto the floor, right on the spot Jim had just spend his whole life scrubbing clean. Someone decided to even throw another plum at Jim. Jim wondered if someone had a pocket full of bad plums just so they could throw them at somebody.

Jim Hawkins froze for a moment, looking down at the mess he had to clean, again. He sighed and quietly waited until he was alone in the room so he could finish his job peacefully and go to bed with the rest. But he wasn't going to be alone. Once everybody else was gone, a large dark figure stayed still by the table, looming under the faint light. Jim huffed strongly through his nose and dipped the mop into the bucket, wetting it before he would scrub the floor again. It wasn't a surprise Silver wanted to keep an eye on him so Jim wouldn't 'make a mess of things'. Even when the task was easy, Silver kept his eye on him like Jim Hawkins was a ticking time bomb that would set off any minute now.

This kind of treatment wasn't fair at all.

"Hey Jimbo", Silver suddenly called out to him. It had been so silent that hearing somebody talk made Jim jump up a little. He stopped and turned around to face the old pirate, who continued: "Ya have a stain on yer shirt."

Indeed, he did. At the hem of his shirt a mashed plum had left its mark there, strong and vibrant. Jim cursed silently and dropped his mop as he walked over to the sink. He lifted his shirt up, only enough to reveal his stomach, and he pulled the hem under the faucet to let water wet the spot. He then rubbed his fingers down onto the fabric, trying to get his shirt clean. Jim was a little pissed off. He only had like, what, two other shirts to wear? And one of them was still in the middle of washing. 

What a shitty day. Now all Jim wanted was to --

"You tryna catch my attention, Jimbo?"

Jim froze as he blinked and came back to reality. He had been so pissed off about this day that he hadn't even noticed Silver approaching him. He tried to take a step back from the sink and turn to face the other man, but something hit his back, something soft and large enough to trap Jim in his place. Jim swallowed as he realized what it was.

_Silver's belly._

"What?" Jim asked, not sure if he had even heard the question correctly. Silver's hands moved past Jim's body to grab to the edge of the sink, surrounding the young boy completely. No escape. No way to go. Only thing Jim could do was to lean back against his soft body.

"I said, you tryna catch my attention?" Silver repeated. His tone was much lower, much deeper. Jim swallowed strongly again. He was too afraid to move. He wasn't sure what Silver was trying to do, but whatever it was, it made Jim feel weird at the pit of his stomach. Jim tried to open his mouth and answer, but he had no idea what to say. He had no idea what to even do. Silver chuckled softly and leaned forward just a little bit. Such a small movement made Jim lean forward too until the edge of the sink touched his exposed stomach. It felt cold. Jim wondered if Silver's mechanic hand also felt this cold.

"I swore that tonight the twinkle in yer eyes when you looked at me was much stronger than it was before", Silver murmured. He was smiling, Jim could tell. He swallowed again.

Suddenly Silver's hand, his _real_ hand made of flesh and blood, moved to press against Jim's hip. First it didn't feel like much. But then it moved upwards, under Jim's shirt. A soft gasp escaped from the young man's mouth as Silver's warm palm pressed against his side, then slid upwards towards his chest. Jim's breathing turned heavier, and something felt hot between his legs.

"To me it looked like ya were desperate for some ... _company_ , if I dare say so", Silver whispered right against his ear, and suddenly it felt like all of his dirty fantasies were coming true. But this was all happening so fast that it felt like Jim's legs were going to melt away. He was barely standing, barely even breathing. He had to hold back with all of his might to not moan after hearing those words. 

_This is really happening,_ Jim thought. _This isn't a dream_ _. What the heck._

Silver moved his index finger to its left, then to the right, swiping it right over Jim's nipple. Such a simple movement made Jim feel like he was going to have a heart attack. He decided to press against Silver and tilt his head back despite that voice inside of his head telling him to get out of here while he still could. Silver's whole body felt hot like a burning fire. He felt so soft too, even the mechanic parts that touched him felt so welcoming. Jim closed his eyes and just focused on the feeling, listening Silver breath heavily against his neck --

"Are ye still mighty thirsty, Jimbo?" 

Silver's hand stopped moving, and Jim was left hanging there, unsure what to do. This isn't what he wanted tonight. Sure, he had felt lonely. Sure, he was weirdly attracted to the man who had been around him from early morning till night. Jim didn't mean to be flirtatious or anything around Silver, he had planned to keep this thoughts to himself and just get that thrill of being around Silver every now and then. Now this was a lot more.

Jim wanted to say 'yes', but no words came out. His body that had just started leaning back against Silver tensed up completely.

"Scared?" Silver's tone went soft and his hand slowly dropped down, returning back over to Jim's hip. Jim admitted he was scared. He hadn't done anything with a man before. Hell, he had barely done anything with a girl. Jim pressed his hands against the edge of the sink and squeezed real hard. Was he ready for this?

Suddenly there wasn't any pressure against Jim's back. He heard Silver mutter something, but his own heart was racing so hard he couldn't understand what he had heard. He can feel Silver's gaze at the back of his neck, until the sailor started stomping away. He was leaving. Jim wasn't sure if he wanted Silver to leave. 

When Jim finally turned his head, Silver was already stepping onto the first step of the stairs. Jim only had a second to make up his mind, and in a moment of heat he ignored his anxiety and focused on the fact that he was growing hard in his pants.

"Silver, wait!"

Jim couldn't stop himself from running over to Silver and almost jumping into his arms. He gave Silver only a second to react before Jim tiptoed as high as he could and kissed the man on the lips. It was way too gentle, way too soft, but it started something. Silver smirked, then wrapped his arms around Jim and pulled him into a stronger kiss, like he was saying _'let me show you how it's done'._ Jim's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his legs gave out. Silver tasted strong. That's the only way Jim could describe it. Strong, powerful, addictive. The excitement of tasting him made Jim just want more. Kissing Silver felt as exciting as doing something illegal, and that's why Jim liked it so much.

The kissing was sloppy and wet, both of them trying to figure out how to do it best, yet despite the clumsiness it was the best kiss Jim had ever had. In fact, it was so good his legs actually gave out and Silver had to catch him. Silver laughed against his mouth so strongly it tickled. It just made Jim feel even weaker.

"Don't faint on me, lad. We've just barely started", the cook smirked, his hands grabbing the boy by his hips, trying to keep him standing.

"Sorry", Jim muttered quietly. "It's hard to stay standing."

"Why don't ye lay down then?"

Before Jim could even protest, Silver's hands grabbed him by his ass and then hoisted him up onto his strong arms. Jim yelped, admiring the strength of the man, and at the same time feeling even more vulnerable. Jim held on tightly as Silver carried him over to the wooden table and laid him down on his back.

Silver was huge. Like, really huge. Jim couldn't help but stare and think, _'how the fuck is this going to work?'_ Silver didn't seem too bothered by anything. He was busy admiring the young cabin boy, running his left hand back under Jim's shirt, making his skin crawl. "I must be the luckiest guy in the whole universe to get to be with ye like this", the cyborg chuckled. Jim's legs opened wider for him, inviting him in. 

"Please", Jim whispered out. He wasn't sure what he wanted. He wasn't sure how much he could take.

"Please what, lad?" Silver crooked an eyebrow. His fleshy hand continued caressing Jim's body, counting his ribs, pinching at his nipple, tickling his stomach. Jim's back arched strongly as he rolled his hips up in the air, so close to grinding against Silver's stomach. "Please, touch me."

"Aye, will do."

At least Silver had his mind clear enough to know they were exposed and could be caught any second. That's why he wasted no time and moved to open the belt buckle of Jim's pants, and as soon as he could he started ripping his pants and underwear down. Jim did his best to help, kicking his legs, lifting his bottom, whatever to get himself naked. Once the cold air hit his skin, he felt more exposed than ever. Silver was standing there, looking down at his half-naked form, his eye definitely more focused on Jim's hardening cock.

"Would ya look at that", Silver grinned as he grabbed himself a seat and sat down close to the table. "Such a pretty lil' sight, heh."

"Please", Jim whimpered again. His cock was practically leaking. His legs were already a little shaky. He felt like he was going to cum if Silver just continued talking in that deep voice of his. 

"Alright, alright. I'll touch ya", Silver promised him. He grabbed the cabin boy by his hips and roughly pulled him closer to the edge of the table. Then, to Jim's surprise, his legs were lifted so his knees almost hit his chest and then he could feel a warm blow of air hit his balls. Jim curled his toes and leaned his head back. 

It first started with quick kisses against his thighs. It made Jim feel oddly special. Despite the fact that they had to do this fast, Silver was showing signs that he wanted to savor this moment, to fully appreciate it before it was over. Jim wondered what was going inside the cyborg's head. Jim wondered if Silver's heart was beating as fast as his.

Something warm and moist suddenly pressed against his entrance and Jim gasped for air. His mind could only scream one thing; _'Mouth near ass'._ That was new, maybe too new. He had no idea how to react to it other than slightly panicking. For a second Jim thought maybe Silver's tongue had went too far down accidentally, but then there was another lick that made his skin crawl.

"S-Silver", Jim stuttered, trying to look down. But God, was it an embarrassing sight. His legs were open and lifted so Silver could bury his face between his cheeks, and Jim's cock was hard, pressing against his stomach, desperate to be touched. "What --"

"It's alright, Jimbo. Ya will enjoy it, I promise", Silver assured him before leaning down and running his tongue over his entrance in a slow, long motion. Jim froze completely and didn't know how to feel until Silver did it again, and again, always keeping it slow and steady and _so fucking wet._ Jim finally did his best to relax and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and fully focusing on the odd feeling.

It didn't take that long for Jim to lose it. How couldn't he? Silver was being an obvious tease, just lapping his tongue up and down like that was the only trick up his sleeve. His breathing was heavy and made Jim's skin crawl in a surprisingly nice way, and his groans ... Oh God, every quiet little growl and pant that escaped past Silver's mouth made Jim more sensitive, more flustered, more fucking everything. It was like one of those wet dreams he's had a few times before, expect so much better. This was real. This was so much better.

But as always, Jim yearned for an adventure he couldn't handle.

"More", he panted out, trying to spread his legs further apart and lifting his ass a little higher. "Damn it, Silver. Give me more."

Silver pulled back with a soft wet smack and chuckled. "Or what? You'll leave or something?" he asked. Jim didn't know how to really answer to that, so all he could do was give Silver a desperate look. Then a strong whine when Silver silently returned his mouth over his entrance and started circling his tongue over the rim so fast that it made Jim's toes curl. 

"Yes, just like that", Jim smiled and let his head fall back down. His hands moved over his head and grabbed onto the other edge of the table, his nails clawing at the wooden surface. Silver took that as an invitation and immediately ran his hands over Jim's hips to his sides, almost high enough to reach his chest, then back down. It tickled. It made Jim squirm and kick his legs around a little. The laughter Silver let out tickled even more, even made Jim laugh along with him until a soft moan escaped past his mouth. The very tip of Silver's tongue had pushed inside of him, then moved back out to tease his entrance.

"Fuck", Jim panted out silently. Then Silver pushed his tongue inside again, kept it there for only a second before pulling out again, returning to mouthing against his asshole with hunger. "Fuck, Silver!"

"Shh, quiet, Jimbo", Silver breathed out heavily, pulling back to inhale some air into his lungs. "Ya don't wanna get caught like this, now do ye?"

He didn't. He really didn't want to be interrupted. Jim strongly shook his head as an answer because right now he was too afraid to even breathe in fear of being heard by someone. Silver just hummed before grabbing tightly onto Jim's thighs and pushing his legs more forward, giving him an easier access to his ass.

"Thought so. Now, keep it quiet and let me get a better taste of that sweet little ass of yours", the cook murmured and then his tongue was back over Jim's hole, stroking over it hungrily like he was feasting on the greatest meal in the universe. This time, Silver didn't go slow or gentle. No, far from it. Silver was putting everything in the game, most likely because deep inside he knew they had to get this over quickly. And with Silver's tongue moving like that, this wasn't going to take long at all. 

Jim Hawkins has never felt anything like this before. It was hard to say if it was pleasurable -- well, it was, especially when Silver's tongue stroked deep inside of him and then flickered over the sensitive puddle of muscles. But it wasn't as good as getting a blowjob. It wasn't as sensitive, but it sure made Jim's legs jerk every now and then. It was new and exciting and _so so fucking good please never stop._ All Jim could do was try to hold back his moans and hold on tight for the ride as Silver worked him up perfectly. After a minute or so, it actually started feeling good enough to make him cum _,_ and a soft whimper escaped past his lips. Jim's erection grew harder the longer the young boy laid there, feeling the wetness between his cheeks drip down to the table, and listening to the wet sounds Silver's mouth made. It was so sloppy, so wet and moist, and everything Jim had ever wanted.

"Silver, Silver", Jim panted. Almost blindly his hand made its way over to his cock and despite the hard reach because of the position of his legs, Jim managed to wrap his hand around his erection and start stroking. Jim gritted his teeth because the contact was a little rough without any spit in his hand, but he touched himself as gently as he could because he was so desperate to cum. He felt like he has been at the edge for hours when in reality he and Silver had started only 10 minutes ago, or even less.

It tickled when Silver deeply laughed against his ass. "Yer gonna cum from my tongue, aren't ya, lad?" he asked before getting right back to work again, his tongue penetrating Jim's entrance with all of its might, stroking up and down and moving in strong quick circles.

"Yes, yes!" Jim moaned maybe a bit too loudly. He slammed a hand over his mouth, whined, and then took a deep breath. "Please, make me cum", he begged, now keeping his voice as low as a whisper. Jim stroked himself faster, pressed his feet against Silver's shoulders and lifted his hips into the air, causing Silver to pull back. But the man's smile widened, and Jim felt like he was falling even deeper into this black hole that was sucking him deeper into ... whatever this was. A sexual fantasy finally becoming true.

"C'mere, baby", Silver purred and grabbed Jim by the hips, pulling him closer again, settling the boy down so he wouldn't wiggle away. "Let me suck ya off nice and clean."

Silver's voice made his skin crawl like it was the middle of winter, and with a defeated whine Jim let go of his cock and rested his hands on his sides. Silver licked his lips, chuckled as he looked down at Jim's erection, hard and leaking at the tip, before he leaned down and took Jim's member inside his mouth without any trouble. The warm heat surrounded Jim's cock and he gasped loudly before biting down onto his knuckles. Silver carefully wrapped his lips around his cock and moved up, then back down. Silver didn't even have to pop his head much to get Jim all squirmy and messy. His wet, large lips were making Jim reach the edge much faster than expected.

"I'm gonna cum", Jim managed to whisper out. He sat up, one hand holding his body up and one hand over Silver's head, tugging onto the scarf that covered his hair. "Oh God, oh God --- Oh fuck --"

Jim soon lost all his ability to speak when Silver sucked on his cock harder, moved his head a bit faster and grabbed down onto his hips harder. Jim managed to buck his hips up a few times before he came in a silent scream, thighs trembling and hands clutching into tight fists as he released deep down Silver's throat, making the man swallow all of him. Silver hummed happily against his flesh until Jim grew oversensitive and started kicking wildly, and with a loud 'pop' Silver pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jim felt like his mind was in a whole another galaxy when he looked down at his legs, his limp dick just hanging there after all that. He felt messy. He felt almost fucking dizzy after that. His whole body was oddly sparkling like he was soon turning into dust. While Jim was trying to collect himself back to the real world, Silver was getting up and making his leave.

"W-wait", Jim spat out quickly when he noticed the man heading for the stairs. "Don't you want me t-to finish you off ... or anything?"

"We've tested our luck enough for tonight, lad. Let's just say ye owe me one", Silver grinned at him. Slowly, the chef walked back over to Jim, grinning at himself for being able to make the cabin boy into a mess with only his mouth. "No word or even a peep to anyone about this, or I'll cut this little thing off, got it?"

As Silver said that, he moved one of his fingers under Jim's cock, lifted it up and then let it drop back down. Jim winced so strongly the table creaked under his weight. He nodded and gave pleading eyes to Silver, silently asking for him to stay. But sadly having a 'cuddly moment' after this just wasn't going to happen. Especially now when Silver had threatened to cut his member off.

But suddenly to both of their surprise, Silver gave him the warmest smile in the universe and gave a kiss against Jim's rosy cheek before turning in his heels. "Finish cleaning up", he muttered under his breath before climbing up the stairs, disappearing into the night.

Jim sat there for a long time, slowly tugging himself back into his pants before finally finding the energy and willpower to get up and continue cleaning like nothing had happened. 

But something important had happened. And that something kept a smile on Jim's face for days. He wondered when they could do this again.


End file.
